I want to marry you
by Baston
Summary: Rated M for a reason, don't like yaoi, don't read it! I don't own one piece and the characters. This is a romance between Donquixote Doflamingo and Crocodile, Don wants to marry crocodile but he doesn't have the courage to ask, in case Crocodile turns him down. also slice of life. YEAH CHAP 5!
1. Crocodile's sour butt

Dear diary, he comes and goes the same second, always talking, being annoying, wearing flashy sunglasses.  
His name is Donquixote Doflamingo, he is my neighbour and he moved to new york from the Netherlands.  
Oh gosh, how I wish he would shut up, he's kind of my stalker, cause he just doesn't stop following me during break times.  
We are not in the same classes but he follows me when I'm going to school, during breaks and when I'm going home...  
It's just so annoying, and he just can't shut up! Gah!

'Aw Crocie chan, you wrote about me to your 'dear diary'?

'Ugh, what is it now' Crocodile's voice was heavily filled with sleep.  
Cracking an eye open with his last bit of strenght he looked at don. 'I don't get it' 'We did it for 2 hours, and you are still up'..?

'Of course, sleeping is no fun at all, fufufu'  
Crocodile sighed and fell back on the bed, only to spring up with full force.

'Wait, something isn't right'!  
'Is that my diary'!? 'Where did you get it from?!

'Fufu, yes, and you wrote about me, how sweet of you Crocie'  
'It was just lying innocently on the ground' 'I didn't know you wrote in a diary, and I just had to pick it up'.

'How much did you read'?!

'Around sixteen pages' 'What's the matter'? Don grinned so wide, that it almost reached his ears. 'It's from when we were kids anyway'

'I'm going to kill you'!

Crocodile tried standing up, but his ass just wouldn't let him, and thus crocodile fell off the bed, forward in don's direction.

'GAAH!'

'Crocie, I know you wanna hug, but you don't need to use so much force fufufu'.

Doflamingo had caught crocodile, in a hug?

'Don't get cheeky you damn bird' 'it's because someone couldn't control himself'!  
'And as a result, my ass hurts, you stupid bird'!

Don didn't say a word, and only looked crocodile in his eyes.  
Crocodile stayed silent and looked back, a faint blush formed on crocodile's face

'Your ears are red Crocie'...

Don's fingers were entangled with crocodile's and their faces came closer, till their lips touched.

Don scooped Crocodile up and went to the bed, Crocodile had both his arms lazily around don' thick neck.

'you're so beautiful'

'shut up damn bird'.  
'can't you just stay quiet once'?

'I can't, not when your around me'

Don's fingers brushed a few strands of hair away from crocodile's face

And again, their lips met again in a fiery kiss, and both of them were fully hard again.  
Crocodile's eyes looked down and saw that Doflamingo was erect, again...

Crocodile grabbed don's erection and moved his hand up and down.

'Croc, do you know what you do to me'?  
'When your with me, i feel so compleet' hah..

'I know the feeling , with you..'

'Crocie, I'm not sated'  
'Let's go .. one more round' 'Till we go to bed'

'Were already on the bed, birdbrain'  
'And it's okay, but.. you need to use a lott of lube, my ass is already sour enough'

* * *

In the morning, the sun shone high and bright.  
A little bit light landed on the bed and on crocodile's face

'Hnn' Crocodile made a weird face and turned around on the bed, now facing don's direction.

Opening his eyes, Don stared at Crocodile and slipped an arm around his waist.  
Crocodile felt something and placed his hand on it, making the bird blush a little.

'I'm going to bathe you can join me, fufufu'

'Hnn'

Doflamingo stood up and grabbed a towel.  
Crocodile heard footsteps on the staircase and a door being closed, but didn't open his eyes.

He tried standing up, but a sharp pain shot up from his butt

'Shit, that flamingo'

After 5 minutes crocodile walked out of the bed and went to the bathroom, he was still fully naked due to yesterday's events.  
Walking didn't really work, so he had to limp to the bathroom, and then the damned staircase, how was he supposed to go down?  
Slowly, he went down, like a snail.

'Shit' 'ah' 'fuck, it hurts'

Crocodile was sour, and his ass abused, gosh, it hurt like hell.

When Doflamingo heard the door open, he grinned widely.  
The view was enticing, crocodile was blushing a little, and was naked, from top to toe.

He limped toward Doflamingo, and stepped in the bath carefully.

'Still sleepy'?

'Yeah' said Crocodile with half lidded eyes, 'and my ass is sour'.

'Fufufufufu'

Crocodile sighed and laid down on don's chest  
The warm water was soothing and crocodile closed his eyes again.

He heard faint sounds of clicking, and soon enough Doflamingo's hands were washing his hair.

Crocodile closed his eyes  
While Don watched him curiously, he couldn't see crocodile's face.

His cock was getting a bit erect again at his own strange thoughts.

'Noo.. doflamingo' 'if you get erect now, you're going to do it yourself'

'Fufu, i didn't plan to do anything'

* * *

Crocodile was making breakfast, and Doflamingo was watching intensely.  
crocodile was limping around, if you listened closely, you could hear him moan a little.

'Crocie, you alright'?  
Doflamingo looked a little bit concerned.

'Yeah, i'm okay'

'Do you need my help with something'?

'Yeah, can you place these plates on the table'

Crocodile had put two white plates next to the sink, there were crocodile's and flamingo's on it.  
they were hand-made by Crocodile, and Doflamingo painted them both

Doflamingo walked in the kitchen and slipped both his hands around his waist.  
Crocodile tensed because of his butt, but did nothing against it.  
his hands went back to making coffee and Doflamingo grabbed the plates.

Going back to the table, he put the plates down and looked at the drawings on it.  
He made those with crocodile, when Crocodile and Doflamingo bought a house together.

That was a beautiful day, after hunting the crocodile and pursuing him to say yes to the relationship, they bought a new house.  
Crocodile was like 'that fast'?  
but Doflamingo was like 'Fufufufu'

Doflamingo and Crocodile status are quite different, he came from a very very rich family and crocodile from a poor family.  
But he never minded that, and he didn't care  
Crocodile is who he is.

**to be continued**

* * *

hey guys, thanks for reading it, there aren't a lot of dofuwani fanfictions, so i just had to post this, this is settled in our world, and crocodile still has both his hands.  
doflamingo is born rich and crocodile had to fight to get to the top.

this fanfiction is mainly about doflamingo trying to get courage to ask crocodile to marry him

yes, gay marriages are legal

reviews are appreciated, this is my first fanfiction and english ain't my first language.

indeed, it is rated m, but i didn't want sex in my first chapter. fufufu

see you next time!


	2. head over heels

Today was a very weird day, I kissed with that stalker guy Donquixote Doflamingo!  
Well, he grabbed my arm and twisted me around after I told him I didn't have interests in guys...  
How could he just do that! I mean, urgh!  
I can't even write it on paper!  
He just forced himself on me! but it actually felt pretty right...  
Yet, he can't just do that!

Don grabbed his morning coffee and flipped to a new page.

'Oh? But I did do that' 'fufufu'.

On that moment Crocodile came out of the shower, and his jaw felt open, just a little bit.

'Your still reading that? 'give it back'!.

'Fufufufu, Crocie, kissing me feels right'?

Crocodile's face went red like a tomato.

'I said, give it back'! 'Don'!

Crocodile reached out his hand in an attempt to snatch the little black diary away, but Doflamingo reacted faster and held the diary as far as possible.

Suddenly Don's face was closer, very close, and Crocodile went even redder, if that was possible.  
Crocodile tried to back away, but Don was holding his arm.

Doflamingo's tongue licked Crocodile's lips, and Crocodile opened his mouth slightly.  
the little diary was placed on the dining table and Don's right hand grabbed his sunglasses and placed it on the table.

Shit, putting his sunglasses away meant sex...  
And Crocodile wasn't in the mood for sex, he just wanted to eat breakfast..  
there goes my breakfast..

'No, no, no'.  
'I'm going to eat breakfast, if you like it or not'!  
Crocodile wormed his way out of Doflamingo's grip and walked to the kitchen.

Don grinned, and put his sunglasses back on.

'Sure, I will do you later, fufufu'.

Now, Crocodile started to think, does this guy even likes me..?  
The only thing we ever do is having sex lately..  
In the beginning it wasn't like this, we were just in love, buying a house, living together, sharing a peck on the lips..  
But Doflamingo is acting strange, really strange

* * *

Don grabbed his coffee and took another sip  
Fuck, I messed it up...

The plan was to ask him today, but I ruined it myself, instead of asking him to marry me, I almost had sex with him!  
Why did I just chicken out?  
Gah! I hate myself!

I chickened out yesterday and today, I just did the same!

Inside his orange pocket was a little blue box with a diamond ring in it, waiting to be opened.

He leaned his head on his hand and looked out his glass door, sighing..  
Suddenly, he felt two hands message his shoulders and his head shot up

'What's wrong Don'? 'You normally don't sigh'

'Nah, nothing'

Crocodile took a seat across the table and ate his breakfast.

'do you want some eggs, Don'?

'Sounds good to me".

Crocodile stood up and walked over to Doflamingo's side and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Doflamingo stared in front of him and turned his head around, a little blush spread on his face.

Crocodile was still half-naked, a white towel was on his head, and a towel with flamingo prints was hanging loose on his waist.  
Fufufu, his ears are red.  
Don bit his lower lip and turned back facing his glass doors.

'Hah, okay, i will do it tonight'

'What did you say'?  
'I couldn't hear you'.

'Nothing'.  
Like I could tell him...

Don looked at the little diary on the table, grabbed it and flipped trough it again.

* * *

'You can come and eat with us tonight'  
'okay, alright'  
'See you tonight'.

I hung up.

'Don, Dazz is coming over to eat with us in the evening'.

'So I'm going to buy some beer now, and other stuff'  
'You coming with me'?

'Okay, that's great'  
That's not great... then I will just have to propose tomorrow..  
Aw, damn, who am I kidding.  
Like I even have the courage for it..

Doflamingo stood up and walked over to Crocodile.  
Crocodile grabbed Don's coat and handed it to him.

'Thanks'

'No problem'

They kissed each other for a second and closed the door behind them.

* * *

'Don, I'm grabbing some beer, can you grab some pasta?  
'2 packs are enough'

'Fufufu, are we going to eat spaghetti'?

'Yeah, with some tomato soup'

When Crocodile averted his eyes from the box cigars, Don was already gone.

'Kuhahaha' Crocodile laughed softly, I'm pretty sure this guy is head over heels.

**to be continued**

* * *

hey there, thank you for reading this chapter, i'm on vacation for two weeks, so i have plenty of time to write some fics.  
no school! yay!  
Doflamingo still needs to get confidence, but i'm sure Crocodile wouldn't say no, or would he?

see ya next time!


	3. finding the courage!

Today I kissed him again during breaks...  
It felt great, and I got fuel for the rest of the day!  
But I only thought about him, the whole day long...  
I'm in class now, but I want to see him again..  
Please let me see him again.

'Fufufufu'.

They just finished eating and were now on the couch watching TV.  
Daz was sitting on the far left of the couch, Don on the far right of the couch and Crocodile was in the middle.  
Daz Bones looked at Doflamingo curiously, but showed no emotions.  
Crocodile first looked at Daz and then at Don.

'Still reading my stuff'?

Don looked at Crocodile and kissed him on his scar.

'Why not, fufufu, it's amusing'.  
Don grinned widely, showing all his white teeth.

'Sigh, I guess'.

'I'm going to grab more beer' said Crocodile.

'Sure Crocie'.

Daz looked at Crocodile and shook his head

'I still need to drive home'.

'Crocodile nodded, stood up and walked to the kitchen, Don knew that Daz wasn't much of a talker, but he still tried to start a conversation.

'So Daz, do you like Pokémon'?

'What'?

Daz looked at Doflamingo, puzzled by the question.  
On that moment Crocodile came out of the kitchen holding 2 beer cans.

'Did you seriously asked him that'?

Don looked at Crocodile's face and grinned.

* * *

'Have a safe trip Daz'.

'Yeah, thanks for the meal'.

Daz started up his vehicle and drove away.

it was already very late in the evening, Crocodile just wanted to take a shower and sleep, But he knew Don still wanted something...

Crocodile closed the door, and got hugged from behind.  
His hand automatically reached for Doflamingo's arm, and Don nuzzled Crocodile' neck with his head.

Don smelled so good.. it smelled so exotic.  
Crocodile turned around, a wanting glint showed in his eyes

'Don'..

'Yeah'?

'Let's take this to the bed...'

Doflamingo grinned and grabbed Crocodile by his waist.

'Woah'!

His arms automatically went to Doflamingo's neck.  
Clinging to him, as if Don would let go any moment.

* * *

'Aahh, Don'! 'Faster'!

Doflamingo sped up his pace, and went deeper.

Crocodile was über duber sexy now, his body was covered in sweat and his right hand grasped Doflamingo's arm.  
Doflamingo's shirt was half open and Crocodile pressed his hand against his chest.

'Crocie, I'm going to cum'. 'haah'.

'Me too, Don'..

'Hnn'. Crocodile came all over Doflamingo's chest, and Don came inside.

Doflamingo layd down on Crocodile's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Crocodile placed his hand on Doflamingo's head and stroked his hair

When he stopped stroking, Doflamingo asked 'Do you love me Crocodile'?

'...'

'Crocie'?

Crocodile stayed silent.

Answer me, Crocodile!

Don looked at Crocodile's face, only to find him asleep.

'Fufufufu, I should have expected that'...

* * *

Don's POV

Fuck, I can't sleep..  
I swung my feet of the bed and walked to the living room.

when I came downstairs I saw that my garden light was still on, I looked around to find something interesting to do and my eyes landed on Crocodile's small diary on the couch.

I clicked on a small lamp and took a seat on the couch, grabbed the small diary, went to page 19 and started reading where I left of.

Today I kissed him again during breaks...  
It felt great, and I got fuel for the rest of the day!  
But I only thought about him, the-

Nah, I already read that part, page 20 it is!  
I licked my finger and went to the next page.

Today my father hit me in the morning, he bruised my face and it started bleeding.  
I told my blond friend on the rooftop during break time that he shouldn't worry, but he said he wanted the truth, he talked to me like I was transparent, he knew I was lying, and believe me diary, I'm a good liar..  
After I told him the truth he kissed me and asked if I liked him, I said.. yes...  
Gosh, I'm so embarrassed!  
But he is the right partner, I can feel it!  
I wish we could have more time together, but my dad won't let me go out the house after school, then I have to work.

'I know Crocie' 'you told it to me after all' Don whispered with a grin.

Dear diary, my father found out that I'm gay, and my face looked gross today, I have a giant cut on my face, and my mom brought me to the hospital to get it stitched.  
But Doflamingo didn't mind that, he told me that he would love me, always.  
I just had the urge to suddenly kiss him but a crowd of girls found him on the rooftop with me, and they just looked so disgusted to see me..  
They stood in a circle surrounding Doflamingo, and I averted my eyes, it hurt, really bad..  
After I heard the door close I was left alone on the rooftop, I just felt really weird, the door opened again and Doflamingo stood there, but his shirt was ripped and his tie was gone..  
I just couldn't suppress the urge to smile..  
He came back, for me.

'Doflamingo'? 'Come back to bed with me'..

Crocodile was wearing undies only and rubbed his eye.

'Sure Crocie'.

I'm going to ask him tomorrow! Absolutely!

**to be continued**

* * *

hey there!

this is Baston, thanks for reading this chapter!

i'm updating rather fast, that's because i'm school free!

next chapter; Doflamingo read enough and is sure that Crocodile isn't going to turn him down! he's going to propose!


	4. will you marry me?

Today was monday, that meant that Don had to work.

Don works from Monday to Friday, Manager of the Quixote company, they make clothes and all kind of designs.  
He just has a lot of fantasy, if I wasn't here, our walls would have been purple...  
Don just has so much fantasy, it's always too much..  
That's why you can always spot him in a crowd of people, he wears a jacket with pink feathers!  
Of course, being the manager of a clothing company can be fun, because no one in the whole world has his coat..  
Think about it, isn't that nice?

On my birthday two years ago, he gave me a giant plush sheep, because I couldn't sleep!  
I'm really fond of that sheep!  
Under the sheep is the logo 'Quixote company' on a small orange label.

Apparently, Only 20 have been made and sold in the whole world!  
Doflamingo is the best!

Not only his actions attract me, but also what he does and says, I just fall for him so hard, I can't even stand up..

Doflamingo came down wearing a pink suit, normally he only wears black..

I looked weird at him.

'What's wrong'?

'Naw, nothing, you usually wear black'

Crocodile grabbed the purple tie Don was holding and threw it over Doflamingo's head.  
Crocodile did the tie and gave Don a morning kiss.

'Fufufu, good morning to you too'.

'Hnn'.

Crocodile went back to making some sandwiches with salmon.

'You want some lettuce'?

'Sure'.

'Something big happening today, you normally don't wear pink'..

Crocodile turned around and looked in his black sunglasses, just before Doflamingo could kiss him on the lips, Crocodile shoved a sandwich in his mouth.

'Go and eat'. 'You need it'.  
'There's a bento on the table with some hand made dumplings in it, you probably noticed the bento already on your way to the kitchen'.

'Yeeh'  
'I wuttosed nit' ( I noticed it )

'Don't talk with your full mouth'

Crocodile gave him a smack on his head and smiled at him.  
Crocodile grabbed Doflamingo's bag and put the bento in it.

'Crocie, let's eat outside in the evening, I'm taking you out on a date, i will be home at 18:30.

'Where are we going'?  
'I'm not telling you, fufufufufufufu'.  
'You must dress casual'.

'Okay, I will wait for you'.

'Bye Crocie'.  
Don leaned down to give Crocodile a peck on the lips.

'Work hard Don'.

Crocodile closed the door.

* * *

Crocodile's POV

Mmmh? Oh, I'm still in my pajamas!  
I ran to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub.  
I turned around and grabbed my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and put it in my mouth, I turned around again and checked the bath temperature.  
I squeezed a bit soap out a blue tube, and the bath was filled with bubbles.

* * *

After Crocodile finished his bath, he grabbed a vacuüm cleaner and turned on some music.

I wonder why Doflamingo just suddenly told him that they were going to eat outside?

Not even one idea popped up, This was really strange, normally Doflamingo would say something like this sooner.

I guess it didn't matter.

What I need to do now is focussing on cleaning the house.

* * *

It was already 18: 20

Still 10 minutes left..

Crocodile had done everything already, and sat down impatiently.  
He stood up seconds later, grabbed a cigar and a lighter.

He shoved the glass door open and walked in the garden.  
He lit up his cigar.

Crocodile looked at the big garden, and started wondering why they didn't have any pets..  
He has plenty of time, cause he doesn't works..  
They have plenty of space, and they have enough money, well not really, only Don has a lot of money, cause he earns the bread.  
Suddenly, Crocodile heard a car stop.

Crocodile got exited all of a sudden and closed the garden doors.  
He ran to the Door quickly and opened it.  
Don had his hand at the doorbell, but dropped it when Crocodile opened the door.  
In his other hand was the small diary.

'hey hun'. Doflamingo grinned widely.

'Let's go'.

Crocodile grabbed his coat and put on his shoes.

'So.. where are we going exactly'?

'Fufufufu, it's a surprise'

Damn, he just really wanted to know.  
Don opened the door for Crocodile.

'Crocie, you first'.

'Thanks Don'.

Something was different, Don was wearing a black tuxedo, and instead of purple sunglasses he wore black sunglasses.

'Don'? What happened to your pink suit'?

'Fufufu, oh I thought about wearing something else suddenly'.

'Don, it looks very good on you'.

'Thanks for the compliment'.  
Don grinned very wide.

After 20 minutes they came to a stop.  
The beach?

There was a nice restaurant on the side of the beach, and the lights were on.  
When they were at the entrance, Don grabbed his hand.  
A waiter stood at the entrance and said 'Please, follow me sir Doflamingo'.

When they came inside, it was empty,,  
Only one table had a candle on it.

'Don, what's going on"? whispered Crocodile.

'Nothing, I reserved the place'.

The waiter stood by their table and asked if they wanted something to drink.

'Uhh, Red wine' said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo looked at Crocodile.

'A glass of water, please' said Crocodile.

* * *

'That was delicious'.

Don was holding Crocodile's hand, while they were walking.

The sea water reached his feet and Crocodile jumped a little.

After a while crocodile just had to ask

'Don, why did you do all this today'?

Doflamingo said nothing and grabbed his sunglasses.

Shit, were they going to have sex on the beach?

They stopped walking and Don kneeled down on one leg, still holding his hand.

Crocodile's heart began to speed up, and Don grabbed something from his pants.

It was a small box, and Don opened it, it was a ring made of gold with a small diamond on it.

'Crocodile, will you marry me'?

**To be continued**

* * *

Soooo? What will Crocodile's answer be, yes? or no?

Like it up til now?

Then please leave a review!

See ya next time!


	5. Yes

'Yes! Yes, of course'!  
Crocodile was smiling, and gawking at the same time (A/N: smilking?), still fascinated by the question.

Don stood up and kissed Crocodile, Doflamingo stopped the kiss and grabbed Crocodile's hand, slipping the ring on.

'There, it suits you'.

Crocodile threw himself on the bird and hugged him, Don put away the small box and hugged back, holding Crocodile close.

'Let's go back'. whispered Don.

'Hmm.. ' Crocodile had his eyes closed and sniffed at Don's scent.  
It smelled like the laundry, duh, of course it did, it was a clean suit after all..

It was silent, the wind blew and Crocodile opened his eyes slowly.

Don was staring at him, his blue eyes had three black circles in it and his pupil was getting bigger.  
Crocodile stared back at him and nuzzled his head back on Don's chest.

'Yeah, let's go back'. whispered Crocodile softly.

'Okay'! 'Then let's go'.

Don grabbed Crocodile's hand and they walked of the beach.  
They reached the car and Don opened the door for him.

'Oh, what a gentleman'.

'Fufufu'.  
Don closed the door when Crocodile stepped in and went to the driver's seat himself.

'well, let's go, fufufu'.

'Yeah'.  
Crocodile fastened his seat belt and so did Don.

Doflamingo drove away.

* * *

Soon the morning came, and as usual Crocodile had a sour butt'.  
Well, not as bad as usual, but it still hurt.

'Aargh...'  
Crocodile sat up slowly, and looked around.  
Don wasn't in the bed, the shower wasn't running and it was completely silent..  
Oh yeah, Don had to work.

Crocodile fell back on the bed again, might as well go and sleep some more..

Crocodile tried to sleep, but after 5 minutes he gave up again.

'Uuugh'. he just wanted Don to be here now.

He stepped out of the bed, and headed to the bathroom holding a white towel.

Now, he needed a shower.

* * *

When Don arrived to work this morning, he was strangely happy.  
He was grinning wider than normal and shouted that everybody could go when it was 16:00.

Crocodile had said 'yes'!  
He couldn't be happier now.

His employees didn't know what happened and they were happy to be off at 16:00.  
After all, these kind of days didn't occur a lot.

Vergo walked in with some tea, and placed it on Doflamingo's table.

'Something good happened'? asked Vergo.

'Yeah'..  
Don's feet were on the table and his arms behind his head.

'Crocie said YES'! shouted Don.

Don grinned happily and sat back on his chair.

'I see, I'm glad for you'.  
Vergo walked out, and Don grabbed his tea.

Today he had an appointment with Dracule Mihawk but he asked Vergo to make a new appointment.  
Because, all he could think of was Crocodile.

The time passed quickly and soon the last employee left, in this case, it was Vergo.  
Don locked the doors and walked to his car.  
The clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain soon.

Time to go home.

But first, time to buy some flowers.

xxx

'Sigh'.  
Crocodile didn't knew what to do, the time seemed to go sooo slow...  
Crocodile was spread out on the cotton sofa, his head laying on his white plush sheep.

'Damn, come home soon Don..'

He had went to shop for groceries, watched things on the internet, smoked a lot of cigars, and now it was 16:31...  
There was absolutely nothing to do!  
He needed something, anything..

Suddenly he thought about a pet.  
Maybe a dog!?

Or something else...

Nah, I'll think about it later.

he looked at his phone again, '16:40'  
Wow 9 minutes passed?  
keep going, and Don will be home in no time.

Crocodile smiled at the thought of Don.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Crocodile laughed.

'kuhaha, the doorbell...'  
Crocodile almost drifted back to wonderland,but picked up his senses a little.  
'Wait, the doorbell'?

Crocodile rushed to the door, slowly coming back to his senses.  
Who could it possibly be?

When he opened the door he was shocked to see Don soaked from top to toe.  
He quickly grabbed his hand and lead him inside.

'What? your supposed to be home at 19:20!?  
'Did something happen'?

Then Crocodile noticed the flowers in Don's hand and Don grinned widely.

'Stay here'!

Crocodile ran upstairs and grabbed a towel to dry of the bird.  
When he came down he saw that Don was still rooted on his spot.

Crocodile quickly headed over to Don and dried off his hair.

'Don, we need to get you out of these wet clothes'. Crocodile grabbed his sunglasses and placed it on the table.

Don's smile faded away and he mumbled something.

'My plan failed'...  
'I came home early to surprise you and now it's raining, I'm wet and it's not like my imagination'...

'Kuhahaha, your plan didn't fail, you surprised me with coming home early'.  
'And I secretly wanted you to come home'.

Don looked Crocodile in the eyes.

He stripped out of his coat and suit and was left with his boxers.

'You should probably take a shower'. whispered Crocodile.

'Fufufu, yeah'.

Don headed upstairs and left Crocodile alone.

Crocodile put the Clothes in the washing machine and noticed the red roses on the table.

* * *

Don came down in a yellow shirt and green jeans.  
He immediately noticed the flowers, now standing in a vase.

The doors to the garden was open and Crocodile was nowhere to be seen.  
On that moment, Crocodile walked inside and shoved the glass door shut.  
He noticed Don staring and waved his hand up and down.

'I like the flowers, Thank you'.

'Huh, oh yeah'.

Crocodile walked to the kitchen and washed his hands.

'Hey Don, how come your clothes get so wet? you had a car'.

Doflamingo walked in the kitchen.

'I went to get some flowers, so I got soaked, fufufu'.

Don placed a kiss on Crocodile's cheek.

'I've been thinking, Don, about a pet'.  
'Maybe we could adopt a pet'?

'Sure, fufufu, you getting lonely without me'?

'Ye-, what, no'!? Crocodile's low voice just gave Don a needy feeling already.  
'You cheeky bird'.

'Damn, Crocie'...

'what'?

'About the pet, it's fine with me'. Don quickly changed the subject.  
'But after our honeymoon, okay? Fufufu'.

'OH YEAH, we have a honeymoon'! Yelled Crocodile.

**To be continued**

* * *

Hehe, hello there.

I was pretty busy the last few days, so I couldn't update..  
And you now how fast I do that...

well, happy new year, by the way!

**Now, let all the reviews come!**

**Also, thank you for your support:**

**.sun! &**  
**Naomi!**

**Your reviews give me a boost!**

YYYYYEEEAAAAHHH

Chao, Baston.


End file.
